Sweetest Taboo
by The Monday Child
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots with similar premises. I breathed new life into rejected ideas from Strictly Taboo and now they are different little stand-alone stories of their own, all lovingly written for your benefit. Not recommended for good people, young people, or good young people.
1. Age of Consent

**This is your only warning. Turn back now, all ye who enter here! Extreme smut follows and I don't want any of you bitches bitching.**

 **As previously stated, these are mostly rejected scenes from Strictly Taboo which have been tweaked in order to become proper one-shots, or ideas that changed as the story evolved, along with some other stuff that's pretty similar. Some of these ideas were taken out because I wasn't comfortable writing them at the time. Originally in ST, Kagome was a few years older (in college) and Inuyasha was not Kagome's dad and wasn't even going to be anything other than her mom's fiancé, but there were some instances of role playing and group sex and stuff that I felt crossed a line and I didn't want to think about it let alone write it. But now I'm okay with writing a whooole lotta stuff I would have never even entertained before, so you're welcome.**

 **Where I'm not explicitly detailing their relationship, readers can decide whether Inuyasha is Kagome's real father, step-dad, that infamous friend of the family who's always on the news, her legal guardian, just some older dude, or a guy she met on Craigslist for a raunchy round of role playing. I try to stay away from actual incest here, though (I usually do, in case you haven't noticed. There's always that twist, even in my current stories). However, that's not a promise. Originally, I was going to take requests, but then a friend showed me the "Daddy" tags on tumblr and now I'm dead inside, so there won't be any of that. Enjoy!**

 **AoC Note: Originally, I didn't want there to be love in Strictly Taboo, just sex and obsession. But then I actually started writing and couldn't bear not to make them all mushy with each other but I still wanted the sex and obsession and so everything got really weird and pretty much all the characters ended up dead :'(. This is more of what I had in mind, though in every draft there was always that detail of her mother knowing her husband was after her daughter and not quite caring since she had only married him for a certain lifestyle. With this one, I decided to go in a slightly different direction.**

 **One:** **Age of Consent**

Inuyasha had first seen the girl who was to be his step-daughter walking on a crowded street with her friends. Bored, he had been sitting in traffic, idly wondering what to do with his night, which girl to call up from the long pages filled with cramped writing in his little black book. First, he had heard her laughter, something that sounded the way roses smelled, and his eyes began frantically searching for her before he could even process what he was doing. Again, she laughed, and he zeroed in on his target. A schoolgirl in a swishing short skirt, skipping ahead of her trio of followers as they tried to tell her a story about a boy who liked her. For the first time, he heard her name, unfortunately from the shrill voice of one of her friends.

 _Kagome._

His half-demon, half-human heart pounded in his chest and he abruptly changed lanes, cutting off a whole row of beeping vehicles. Inuyasha, to put it mildly, was very taken with Kagome. Taken enough that he followed her at a snail's pace in his car, heedless of traffic, until they arrived at the mall, where he followed her again, this time on foot. Her friends did most of the talking, to his immense displeasure, quizzing her on her flavor of the week. She simply continued to look at the mannequins posing in nearly impossible to achieve positions in the shop windows, more or less ignoring her company.

When he first noticed her noticing him, he stopped in his tracks, barely feeling the man behind him walk straight into his back. Her eyes were sly, almost feline, as she watched him reflected in the glass of some boutique she was currently parked in front of. The tiniest smile turned up her lips and that was when he knew he wasn't the only one playing a game. She'd go from cat to mouse soon, he vowed, breaking their eye contact and walking on ahead as though she was just a passing fancy. Turning a corner, he quickly backtracked and followed her for the rest of the day until she arrived at her home, a simple little run-down thing he must have passed a thousand times on his way to work without ever noticing it. She was greeted at the door by a weary woman who matched the house, old before her time. And just like that, he knew what to do.

It was almost too easy.

The following day, he skipped work and waited outside the dwelling place so far removed in quality from his own just a couple miles away. Inuyasha watched Kagome, the girl who had made him act like a predator for the first time in centuries, leave for school, waving to the woman at the door. The girl didn't notice him, walking as she was in the opposite direction, and he was tempted to chuck the plan and just take after her, cornering her in an alley somewhere and ridding himself of the lust that had been boiling for what he deemed to be far too long. Instinctively, he knew that if he let it fester, let her become an infection, terrible things would happen. But a part of him wanted that, wanted something extreme. A big, bad part.

The woman, Kagome's mother, left the house at precisely eleven o'clock to go shopping at a market that specialized in foreign products, passing several other stores in the process. He knew why when he saw the prices. Everything was cheap as shit (and probably past the expiration date). Grabbing a cart, almost hating allowing his hands to touch such filth, he quietly stalked after the woman, quickly becoming annoyed when he saw she was the type to go slowly, reading every single detail on every single label of every single thing she picked up. When half an hour had gone by and her basket was still empty, he muffled the growl that rose up in his chest and started down the aisle, seeming to ignore her until his cart bumped hers, sending it crashing into a shelf and causing a few glass jars to fall to the ground and break open, viscous fluids smearing across the floor and assaulting him with their combined smell. Yep, definitely rotten.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed quickly, trying to hold back a grin at the complete dismay on the woman's face.

Kagome's mother barely glanced at him. " _Three_ jars of artichokes? I can't afford this…" she half-mumbled and half-groaned to herself.

Inuyasha raised a brow. Who the hell was _that_ poor in this city? Putting on an apologetic smile, he told himself it would only make things that much easier.

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving his hand dismissively, not missing how the woman eyed his claws warily ( _bitch_ ). "I'll pay for it. It's my fault, after all."

The relief in her face appeared immediately. "Oh, thank you. I didn't know people could be so kind."

"Not a problem at all," he said softly, searching her face to find a hint of the girl he wanted so badly and failing.

Not seeing a way to continue the conversation, the woman smiled shakily at him, somewhat unnerved by his suddenly intense stare, and began to make her way out of the aisle.

"Thanks again!"

"I didn't catch your name!" he said quickly, hurrying to catch up with her.

She stilled, her sallow face studying him blankly. "Kun-loon. Higurashi." Her surname was added as an afterthought.

"Inuyasha Taisho," he replied with the most charming smile in his repertoire.

Kun-loon smiled back tremulously, and he knew she was hooked. They shopped together, which led to him asking her to lunch, which led to him giving her a ride home, which led to them swapping numbers, which led to a very complicated situation. But he reveled in it.

The first time that Kun-Loon had revealed their relationship to her children would always be one of his favorite memories, as all his victories were.

It had been months since the day he'd first seen Kagome. Since then, he had still followed her, _of course he had_ , but he had taken extra precautions to make sure she had never noticed him. Every day, no, every _minute_ that he waited only increased the lust, and he felt the madness that went along with denying himself pleasure hum through his veins. Since the first day they'd met, he'd been pressuring Kun-loon to introduce him to Kagome and Sōta. It had been so long that he was afraid that the reason for his new hobby had forgotten him.

He needn't have worried. The moment he arrived, rather early for their planned family dinner, Kagome flung the door open. Inuyasha could hear Kun-loon fussing over Sōta, combing his hair in the bathroom upstairs. All the noisy chaos that normally would have made him cringe was nothing but white noise. Kagome was all he could take in. Her long hair was still slightly damp from the shower and she wore a tight tank top along with the tiniest shorts he'd ever seen. No bra. As always, she smelled delicious.

The girl smiled, the same smile he'd seen that first day. "Come on in. I'll tell Mama you're here."

Her hips swayed provocatively and he followed them, stumbling slightly at the entrance. For a minute, he hated how she captivated him with her perfect skin and dainty features. Fucking human whore. But then she turned back to him, looking him up and down with those big coffee eyes, as though sensing his sudden weakness, his brief failure at the game. The arch of her brow and the turn-up of the corner of her mouth steeled his resolve as well as ensnared him further.

Kun-loon was wearing a pantsuit that might have looked all right when she bought it more than a decade ago. He wasn't sure why she'd decided to dress up when no one else was, but mentally shrugged it off when she smiled nervously at him. The table was set with a roast chicken, rice, and green beans. Inuyasha was kind of impressed, knowing the family mostly lived off of tomato soup and cheese sandwiches and whatever else happened to be discounted. Sōta and Kagome set the table, the former sending him curious glances while the latter ignored him completely. As Kun-loon flitted here and there, tidying things until they were just so, he took his seat, muscles tense. Kagome sat down to his left at the circular table, Sōta to his right. Instantly, his posture became stiff. Having her so near after so long made his every pore feel electric. Inuyasha didn't even notice when his girlfriend of three months began to serve him, painstakingly arranging the food on his plate.

The sound of utensils scraping against porcelain made him flinch, and he realized they were eating now. Picking up his fork, he stabbed at the chicken, wanting to bring it to his nose and sniff it, but knowing it would gross Kun-loon out, as all his vaguely canine tendencies and features did. Instead, he just plopped it in his mouth, immediately regretting it. It was overly seasoned, dry, and yet still greasy.

"How was your day?" Kun-loon asked, voice directed at him.

"Who're you?" Sōta broke in, mouth filled with food.

Inuyasha decided to answer the more important question first, wondering why the fuck the woman hadn't talked to her kids and prepared them.

"My name's Inuyasha. I've been, uh, hanging out with your mom a lot lately."

"He's Mama's boyfriend," Kagome said, her voice tinted with something he wished he could believe was jealousy but was most likely a taunt.

"Oh." Sōta loudly sucked in snot and went back to eating, no longer caring about the company or conversation.

"Yuka invited me to her birthday party this weekend. We asked her mom and she said I can sleep over."

The wrinkles in Kun-loon's face deepened in worry and disapproval. "You know I don't approve of that girl. Will there be boys there?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, blowing her bangs out of her lashes as she pushed the food around on her plate. "Yeah. So?"

"You're only fifteen! I know what happens at those kinds of parties, Kagome, and I don't want you being put in certain situations…"

Kun-loon continued, but Inuyasha heard nothing, his ears ringing and the blood draining from his face.

Fifteen.

The girl was a _child_.

His claws dug into his pants, almost but not quite tearing the fabric. All these months wasted on a kid. Of course he'd known she was a high school student, but he thought she was at least seventeen but close to eighteen, close enough to wait a little and make his move. He felt like punching the table in half and storming out of the house, but then her naked thigh brushed against his and heat flooded his entire being. No, this was too good to pass up. He'd invested far too much time and effort to give up now. He would have to go all the way with this.

She might object to his relationship with her mother. It was almost certain she would. Kagome might even talk about the way he looked at her, but hell, you couldn't use a look in court. And he'd be careful to do nothing but look until the time was right. Nodding to himself, he continued to eat and make conversation, easily slipping back into the persona he'd created to win the game.

Within another three months, their shitty house was sold and the entire family was moved to Inuyasha's apartment. In another year, he became engaged to Kun-loon (only after she questioned where their relationship was going and if she was wasting her time and if he was really committed to her, yada yada yada). He kept his primary residence, a cabin in a forest three hours away from the city, a secret from all of them. It was where he went on "business trips". Sometimes he just went to relax and get away from the noise and stress of a family. Other times he called one of the women in his book and attempted to fuck Kagome out of his mind.

There were cameras in every corner of his spacious apartment, small ones that looked like everyday objects. Originally, he'd placed them there for certain intimate encounters, not wanting to end up like one of the sorry bastards he'd met who'd gotten slapped with the rare but powerful false rape claim. Not even a week after the Higurashi family had moved in with him, he'd been reviewing the footage, just as he always did. Oftentimes he was away from home for one reason or another and it had become a habit to check for break-ins or nosy landlords when he came back. What he saw on the screen as he fast-forwarded through the file made him spit out the mouthful of beer he'd been in the process of drinking.

The little nympho who had been such a bitch about "her space" (in his own goddamn apartment) was masturbating in his office chair, the very one he was sitting in now.

She wore her school uniform although the day had been a Saturday. Unlike her usual loose waves, her hair was twirled up in pigtails. Just a real life porno right in front of him. Quickly, he went back to the beginning, when Kagome had walked in. Tugging himself from his jeans, he began to stroke, so hard he thought he might burst right away. His eyes felt bigger than his face as he watched her sit in his leather chair, hooking her spread legs into the armrests and running the tips of her fingers up her slit, a wet spot showing on the crotch of her white panties. The vision on the screen bit her lip, her eyes drifting shut as she began to really get into it. She worked her panties down until they were hanging off one foot, but he hardly noticed as in the next few seconds she buried nearly her entire hand in her cunt, mouth falling open in a near-scream, body arching high as she brought herself to the brink.

Her other hand went to her nipples, raising her shirt and pinching on pink nub until it swelled and turned a beautiful red he wanted to bite and press kisses to. Her red scarf fell between her breasts, emphasizing the paleness of her skin and making him think of blood. As much as he wanted to fuck her, he wanted to hurt her, too. He just wanted to make her feel something. Make her respect him. Fear him. Adore him.

Just as Kagome squirted onto her hand, juices flowing down her arm, Inuyasha released the orgasm he'd worked so hard to hold back, the first jet of cum hitting his laptop screen right on her face and tits.

As the years passed and they became more comfortable living under the same rood, the acute sexual tension sparked many a fight between them. Most of them arose from Kagome going out with boys and staying out past her curfew, something which he and her mother both attempted to enforce without success. They might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Never once did she come home on time, and when she finally did arrive in the middle of the night or early morning, she always smelled of booze and cum. He always waited for her, fresh from fucking Kun-loon (or some other woman), and it seemed like she could sense it. Their fights were explosive, waking up her mother and brother, but both were timid personalities too frightened of getting involved and possible coming between the two of them, so they had their privacy.

Inuyasha and Kagome would behave brutally towards each other. Several times he came a shred away from hitting her, knocking some sense into her, but just barely restrained himself. Kagome possessed no such control, and frequently lashed out at him, calling him all sorts of names and slapping him, throwing at his head valuable objects he'd taken pains to collect and maintain over his many years. When they weren't fighting, she was cold and ignored him. What made it worse was that her delicious body was always on display in the skimpy clothes she donned, a sign of the generous nature that lay beneath the monster she was to him. But she was usually so aloof he almost couldn't stand it.

Almost.

No matter what, though, no matter how bad things were between them, every Saturday she sat in his office chair and touched herself, knowing she was being recorded, eyes on the camera if not closed. Sometimes she used toys, sometimes she fingered her ass as well, but she always finished by mouthing his name.

Finally, the day he'd been waiting for, planning for, yearning for, arrived.

Inuyasha surprised Kun-loon and Sōta with tickets for a trip to Italy. Early on in their relationship, she'd told him it had always been her dream to see the country, so he took advantage of that knowledge and faked a contest win, giving her two tickets. Since he was so busy with work, he couldn't go, and while that disappointed her, she wanted to go so badly she didn't let it affect her much. It was the end of the school year and Kagome had a test to take, so her coming along was not even a thought. They left the night before what would be his reward for years of labor.

Taking the day off work, he stayed at home, entire body thrumming with energy. The closer the clock ticked to four, the more his hands shook. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the key turn in the lock. Kagome walked through the door, sighing as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder, eyes on her feet, posture relaxed. Not the least bit suspicious.

With the practiced strike of a wild, untamed predator, Inuyasha grabbed the ends of the hair he'd wanted to touch so much, yanking her back and into his chest. She screamed at the attack and attempted to leave, but he wrapped his other arm around her waist, imprisoning her.

"Not so fast," he breathed, lips moving against the shell of her ear. She went quiet and stiffened, recognizing his voice. "You can go when I decide to let you go, but not a second sooner."

She trembled. He laughed, the sound soft and almost tender.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was hushed and breathy and he wanted to swallow it.

"Nothing you don't deserve."

Already having the zip ties handy, he made short work of binding her wrists and ankles. They left the apartment complex without any witnesses or foolish attempts to escape. It was like she could feel in the iron grip of his hand on the back of her neck that he was serious and fighting him this time would only result in her regretting it.

The windows on his car were tinted beyond what was legal, but he had never gotten pulled over or even ticketed because of it so he no longer worried. The backseat of the SUV was pushed down for once, doubling the space of the trunk. There he'd placed a large dog cage, lined with a plush purple throw, the color of royalty for his little princess. Opening the cage, he forced her inside, savoring the feel of her quaking muscles. She stared at him with pleading brown eyes, afraid to speak lest he react violently. Without mercy, he clawed her shirt and the bra beneath it into shreds, leaving the expensive uniform blouse in tatters. She gasped, small red lines appearing on her chest, the temporary flaw only making him appreciate her beauty all the more.

A couple days ago he'd gone to a sex shop and paid in cash for the object he pulled out of his pocket. Vibrating nipple clamps, gentle enough to just keep her sensitive and erect, not restricting blood flow. Inuyasha fastened them to her already hard nipples, switching them on. Next was the vibrator. It was a small one, unnecessarily loud, but it stuck to her underwear and had a light enough setting so that she wouldn't be able to get off with just that. The sensations distracted her enough so that he was able to lock the cage before she noticed what he was doing. Slamming the trunk, he went around and sat in his seat, leaning his head back and allowing himself to savor his victory just for a second, peering at her through narrowed eyes in his rearview mirror.

"I didn't gag you for a reason, Kagome. Go on and give me a soundtrack. We're gonna be here a while."

The entire drive to the cabin, he smelled her sweat and sweet arousal, the scent keeping him achingly hard and almost getting them into an accident. The girl never once moaned, instead whimpering and panting and begging him to release her, promising him everything he'd ever wanted if he'd only let her out. But he already had everything he wanted. He was making his wildest dreams come true.

By the time they arrived at his property, Kagome was dazed and nearly incoherent in her lust, pupils dilated and damp hair sticking to her skin, shivering in desire when he touched her. Inuyasha could barely contain himself as he carried her inside. They never made it to the bed. The second his hand inadvertently came into contact with the fruity-smelling girl juice that had run down her leg, he ceased to think. Tossing her face down on the counter like a sack of potatoes, he flicked the zip ties of her wrists and ankles with his claw, dragged down her underwear, spread her wide open, and did what he had wanted to do for three solid years, burying his face in her wet heat. His tongue tingled and he sucked at her clit, his ears ringing with the sound of Kagome's screams as she came all over his face. After being teased so long without fulfillment, even a puff of air against her clit would have set her off.

Not patient enough to unbutton his jeans, he clawed them off, too, not thinking of anything other than how badly he wanted to be inside her. The sound of the vibrators on her nipples was buzzing loud against the tile, her shouts for him to fuck her hard were deafening, but as soon as he drove home, splitting her apart and filling her in one stroke, he could hear nothing, all the power in his body focused on watching her and feeling her. Kagome was fluttering around him, so tight and wet he almost couldn't believe it. All the times he'd caught her with a boy, all the times he'd had to answer Sōta's incessant stupid questions, all the times he'd had to deal with Kun-loon's complaining and low sex drive, all the times he'd had to find a hooker that bore even a slight resemblance to his almost-step-daughter… It was all worth it for this one experience.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome back against him hard, barely withdrawing before he was humping into her again, balls deep in the bitch that had been the most difficult to conquer in all his years on earth. The feeling was so sweet he leaned forward, pressing his front to her back, licking a bead of sweat from her neck. An idea came to him and he straightened, keeping one hand on her hip and rearing the other up, bringing it down swiftly and spanking her ass hard, a small revenge for all the times she'd used her ridiculous human strength to hit him.

"Seventeen more," he growled, his hand following his command, each slap making her flinch and tighten around him.

Gradually, he resumed his former position of molding himself to her slight frame, completely dominating her with his large one. Inuyasha had lost count of how many times she'd come. Completely incoherent now, Kagome alternated between clawing at the tile and trying to kick him off of her and blindly grabbing at his hair and scalp, dragging him closer and begging him to fuck her harder, faster, longer, to pull her hair, to spank her some more, to turn her over and suck her nipples.

Inuyasha liked the sound of the last plea and somehow managed to summon the willpower to pull out of her and quickly turn her over, disengaging the nipple clamps and tossing them, still vibrating, to the floor. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his cock, guiding him back inside her, where he belonged. Somehow, facing her was different. It was no less intense, but somewhat less frantic. Making his thrusts as sensual as possible, he moved his hips in a circle before withdrawing a bit and repeating, picking up speed as he went. His mouth was almost magnetically drawn to her breast, and he moaned as he sucked her nipple for the first time. Kagome was close to another orgasm and she wept, trails of tears running down her temples and into her hair. Sobbing, she cupped her breasts and pushed them together, and he knew what she wanted. Opening his mouth wide, he took both tortured red nipples into his mouth and sucked hard before biting down. She screamed as she came, jerking uncontrollably, and shot his cum inside her, filling her up until it flowed back out. Somehow he just knew his seed would take root and be what tied her to him from now on.

Exhausted, he slumped on top of her, kissing her lips for the first time. "Happy birthday, Kagome."

She smiled. "Took you long enough."

 **Note: Birthday spankings are fucking weird.**


	2. Working Hard

**Two:** **Working Hard**

The blood spurted from her finger just as she spurted into her step-father's mouth.

"Fuck!" Kagome hissed, putting down the knife and apple.

Inuyasha's nose twitched against her pussy and then he was suddenly in front of her, holding her hand and tenderly sucking away the blood. It was a tiny cut but he kept at it longer than he needed to, his licks quickly turning sensual, a soft echo of what he had just been doing to her as he knelt between her legs. Kagome whimpered and snatched her hand away.

"Stop it! My friends are just a room away waiting on the snacks. I don't have time to play with you."

One side of his mouth tipped up in a smirk and he picked up the apple and knife, quickly peeling it, arranging it on the plate, and putting a couple spoonfuls of peanut butter in the center.

"There. Done." He grabbed her ass, pulling her hips to him and grinding into her. "You didn't come yet. I need to fix that." Hot lips brushed against her throat, fangs pricking her and making her nipples ache to be teased by them.

She audibly moaned, trying to think of a way to sneak off with him, wondering if her friends could hear. The insanity that swirled in her head whenever he touched her was nearly full-blown and her hands tangled in his hair, staining the precious silver with the miniscule drop of blood that seeped from her wounded finger. Tugging him up, she met his mouth with hers, tongues dancing together as he drew her further away from thoughts of her responsibilities and deeper into the world of lust they had created together.

"Kagome! This is a _group_ project, remember!?"

Inuyasha released her as Kagome started, belatedly realizing that Eri's voice had come from the door of her room and that she was not a witness to her indiscretion. With shaking hands, she grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard, trying to ignore her step-father as he wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair, the hardness in his pants rubbing against her bottom and making her even wetter. Clawed hands slipped under her shirt and pushed aside her bra and then he was tugging her nipples.

"Inuya _sha_!" Kagome whisper-screamed at him. "How am I going to do my work when I'm so turned on I can barely walk!?"

He shrugged and poured the chips in the bowl for her, turning her around and giving her a kiss that made her want to kick her friends out of her house.

"It'll get done. They have three people, they don't need you." His eyes blazed. "I need you."

It took another five minutes, but finally she made her way back to her room with the plate of apples and big bowl of chips, knees weak, unfulfilled pussy dripping, and hard nipples covered in half-demon saliva. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were squabbling over what to do the report on and what form of media would accompany it.

"A poster's the easiest thing!" Ayumi insisted, being unusually assertive. "I already have it planned out and we can each take a quarter of it and draw."

Eri rolled her eyes. "But a quick video would have more of an impact. We're seniors in high school, Ayumi, not kindergarteners."

Yuka shrugged. "How about we just have a slideshow? We can have one slide be a collage that would be like the poster and we can narrate it like we would a video."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Eri looked at Kagome who was sitting with her legs pressed very closely together on her bed, dazedly wondering if they'd notice her should she choose to touch herself. "You decide, Kagome. You always have the best ideas."

She blinked, not quite sure what they were talking about but knowing she had been addressed. "…Yes."

Her friends stared at her expectantly.

A knock on the door saved her and she jumped up, opening it to see Inuyasha, of course, who grinned devilishly at her before pushing past and going to the center of the room, enjoying all the eyes on him. The three girls were making googly eyes at him, something they'd been doing for all of high school. Kagome wondered if she'd been that bad before he'd noticed her attraction and taken her virginity.

"Such industrious girls. What's the project on, ladies?"

"Pre-Renaissance literature!" they answered as one.

"We have to choose a story and report on it and the time period," Kagome elaborated.

Inuyasha nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, searing her with his heat. "Take care of my Kagome. Her mind wasn't exactly made for studying."

They giggled and she scowled at him even though she knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her. He loved getting her mad and then getting her off.

"Shoo!" she said, shrugging his hand away. "We have to work."

"But how could I stay away? It's not often I have such beauty in my house." He eyed each of her friends respectively.

Feeling herself get hot under the collar, Kagome glared at him, telling him with her eyes to leave now or regret it. Of course, he ignored her.

"Kagome, I came in to ask if you could help find my contacts. I'll let you come back to your friends in a few minutes, but I've been looking all day and it's driving me crazy."

Without waiting for a response, he dragged her away by the wrist, closing her door behind them. The master bedroom was upstairs and down the hall, and she felt herself return to her earlier mood. The second they were safely behind his closed door, she was dragging his shirt off while trying to do the same to hers.

"Contacts?" she whispered into his ear before giving it a lick. Inuyasha sucked in a gasp and grabbed her ass, hoisting her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Whoever heard of a half-demon with _contacts_?"

Walking to the wall, he growled at her, pressing her up against it and tearing through her bra in his impatience. "You made me so hard I couldn't fuckin' think of anything."

"You could flirt with my friends just fine."

He unzipped his pants and brought his cock out while she flipped up her skirt so they could see their union. Pushing the crotch of her underwear aside, he ran a claw down her pussy lips, collecting moisture. Inuyasha kissed her fiercely as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit.

"You know you're the only one I want. Those bitches don't stand a chance," he whispered, easing inside her.

Kagome gripped his shoulders. Even after as long as they'd been doing this, he was so thick it was hard to adjust at first. It didn't even matter how wet she was, and she usually got pretty soaked when he even looked at her like he wanted to fuck her. Biting back a moan, she watched him watch the area where they were joined, eyes fascinated. Even after so long, he'd told her once, every time with her felt like a dream.

"Fuck me good, Inuyasha," she said quaveringly, caressing his shoulder muscles.

He pounded her against the wall with strong thrusts that hit every sensitive spot inside. The room was filled with the sound of his muttered "Yeah, baby"s that always made her feel like she'd been in a porno once she could think again after the act, the music of their flesh accompanying it. Their lips met and she bit him as hard as she dared, not hard enough to draw blood, knowing that it always made him frantic. He did not disappoint, and soon she was almost choking on the cries she released, the speed and skill he used making her too weak to even remember she should be quiet out of courtesy to her friends who were trying to get their project done.

"On the count of three, Kagome," he murmured against her lips, "you're gonna come all over my cock. 'Kay? One…"

Her eyes fluttered closed.

"…Two…"

Her stomach muscles tightened.

"…Three!"

Kagome came so hard she shrieked, clinging to her step-father as he attempted to prolong her orgasm, thick shaft continuing to tease her clit with every stroke. The sweat glistened on his beautifully sculpted body and his brow furrowed as he neared his own end, mouth open in a perfect circle. Just looking at him had her feeling like coming again, and when he spilled inside her, she did, tugging on his hair and babbling nonsense, arching into him. They slid together to the floor and she rested in his lap, feeling drowsy. Kissing her nose, he began to blot the sweat and tears from her face with his discarded t-shirt. Grateful, she groaned and snuggled in to him.

"I don't wanna go back to my room," she said, hugging him tighter.

Inuyasha smiled into her hair, indulging her with his embrace until he felt her begin to drift off. Making her sit up on her own, he began to wake her up again, sucking on her nipples and giving her little bites here and there.

"You're going back to your room with my cum in your panties," he said huskily. "In your panties and in you."

Kagome trembled. "L-let's do it again." Her voice was breathy though she didn't mean it to be. "Just one more time, please?"

He shook his head and gave her left nipple a parting kiss. "Nope. Now get going. If you're done before your mom gets home then we can go again."

Pouting, Kagome began to dress again. "You're no fun."

Lazily, he shook out a cigarette from his carton. "You just earned yourself a punishment."

His bad impression of a father figure made her laugh. "Let me guess, it'll hurt you more than it'll me?"

His eyes darkened and her breathing faltered. "Not if I do it right."

Kagome just barely stopped herself from begging him to at least finger her. With a shiver, she stalked off back to her room, giving him one last smoldering look over her shoulder.

"That took quite a while," Eri drawled the minute she walked through the door.

Kagome shrugged. "You know how he is," she said with a grin.

"Ugh, I wish."

"Did you do it or not?" Yuka asked eagerly.

Kagome stretched out on her back on the bed. "See for yourselves."

The girls swarmed her, fighting to get between her legs. Surprisingly, it was Ayumi who won, and she got the first taste of Inuyasha. Eri and Yuka managed to get licks in, too, somehow, and soon Kagome was panting and whining, writhing on the bed. She wished she could tell Inuyasha about what she and her friends really did together, but he was absurdly jealous when it came to her and might even forbid her from going to school entirely, keeping her at home and fucking her every chance he got to renew his claim on her.

But would that really be so bad?

Kagome stopped muffling her moans and cries of his name. Concerned footsteps neared her door and she smiled to herself.


	3. The Couch

**Note: These stories are all unrelated one-shots.**

 **The Couch**

The bitch was back again.

Inuyasha glared at her and tapped his pen on the yellow legal pad that sat on his desk. Tap. Tap. Tap. She flinched each time, her closed and heavily shadowed eyelids wrinkling in a way that only annoyed him further.

"I-I went shopping today with Eri and Yuka and Ayumi. It started out fun, but then I was giving them gifts that I knew were too expensive, and I just couldn't stop. It was like an itch in my rib cage, a fire. A compulsion, I guess? If I didn't do it, it would only get worse. I knew it. We were supposed to go out to lunch later, but they all suddenly had something better to do. They left together, and they were laughing. I know they were laughing at me. My friends all think I'm stupid. I know that, but I don't want to be a loser without any friends, so I keep calling them up and inviting them out. They never invite _me_ anywhere."

He rolled his eyes. The same story, twice a fucking week.

Kagome Higurashi was a spoiled, stupid, rich bitch. Her mother had been some sort of mediocre whore actress and her step-father Onigumo owned half the city. About as often as Kagome showed up in his office, she showed up in the tabloids.

 _Who's Kagome Higurashi's Latest Boy Toy?_

 _Higurashi Bares It All! Wardrobe Malfunction at Club 42_

 _Classic Kagome! Married Director Seen Canoodling Teenage Socialite_

 _Poor Little Rich Girl Back in Rehab After Public Meltdown_

 _Back in the Spotlight! Kagome Higurashi Seen Partying Hours After Leaving Rehab_

At the young age of nineteen, she had already gone through detox twice, once for alcohol and once for cocaine. She had a list of sexual conquests longer than the Great Wall of China and it was growing rapidly. Rather than get her some real help and force her to stay at home while dishing out the tough love, her parents paid for her extravagant lifestyle and penthouse apartment. He knew what her life was like not just because she was his patient. He read every single fucking article, saw all her "accidental" leaked pictures. The only stable things in her life were chaos and Dr. Taisho, and he was thoroughly exasperated with the annoying little bitch.

Every single damn time she came into his office, she sat down right in that chair, legs demurely crossed at the ankles, playing the innocent. Like he and the rest of the world didn't know what she truly was. Inuyasha knew all about sluts like her. His ex-wife was cut from the same cloth. It had been fifteen years since their divorce, more than twice the length of their marriage, and he was still paying Kikyo alimony. The judge had ordered him to pay her for twenty fucking years all because of the "emotional abuse and unusually cruel neglect" that had never fucking happened. All he had ever done was love her too much and work too hard. And what had he gotten in return? A glimpse of her in bed with his college roommate, Suikotsu, and a lifetime of bitter regret. If he wasn't a half-demon, his marriage never would have crumbled. And even if it somehow had, that fucking judge never would have been so unfair. His heritage was his curse and he fought against it every day.

Kagome Higurashi even looked like her. Not how Kikyo looked _now_ , of course. She was old now, middle-aged. Served her right. Fucking bitch had refused to mate him because she wanted to wait until they had children. Bull-fucking-shit. She had known damn good and well what that cheap abortion she'd had in her teens did to her insides. But Kagome looked just like Kikyo had when he had first met her. Young and fresh and delicate. He was smarter now, though. He could see through her body's lies. He could smell the whore underneath her pretty porcelain doll façade.

"I talked to Mama yesterday. She was too tired to stay on the phone for long. I think she had been drinking. Maybe pills again. D-Daddy took the phone from her and yelled at me. He said it was stupid to call after seven. No decent person calls after seven. I said sorry, but I think he already hung up. I can never talk to her when he's around."

Three months. Three goddamn fucking months of listening to her prattle on about nothing. The first month of their "acquaintance", she'd just sat there, crying silently and biting her lip, shaking her head whenever he said anything. Of course he'd known who she was at first glance. He'd been following her career of embarrassing herself ever since he'd first seen her face on some red carpet show he hadn't managed to switch the channel away from in time. If he and Kikyo had actually had a child, if Kikyo's womb was fertile, and if that child had been a girl, that girl would probably look exactly like Kagome Higurashi. Maybe she'd even be the same age. It was a sick obsession, an unwanted one, and one that he liked to believe would have passed if she hadn't been referred to him by someone from her rehab center. Never had he hated being as successful as he was until she came into his life. "Therapist to the Stars". Fuck that. There were no stars in Tinseltown, only black holes.

"Hojo asked me out again. He's nice. He's the only real nice guy I know. All the rest don't really care about me. But I don't like Hojo. I think it's _because_ he's so nice. It's the craziest thing, but I'm only into guys who are kind of mean to me. The more they hurt me, the more I love them. Or maybe the more I love them, the more they hurt me. I'm not sure. But I feel like—"

"Why are you really here, Kagome?" It was a struggle to keep his tone professional. He only just barely managed it.

Her head cocked to the side, her black hair's natural glossy raven highlights sparkling in the late afternoon sun streaming through his window. "What do you mean? I'm here to talk."

Inuyasha nearly broke the pen in half. It was the same exchange every fucking time and he was through attempting to act as her therapist. He was tired of waiting for the breakthrough. Instead of listening to her drone on about nothing, Inuyasha himself would break through. She needed someone stern, someone who told her things instead of waiting on her to trust. He'd known what she needed ever since that first glimpse on his TV screen.

"You're not talking about what you really need to talk about, are you?"

In just a second she had regressed back to how she'd been during her first month. Silent mascara tears, hugging herself, no eye contact. Big, sudden, irregular breaths through her nose. The muscles in her slender, shapely calves jumped as though she wanted to flee.

"I-I can't," she said in a high voice, words running together as though that was all she could manage without choking. "Try but I can't!"

"Hypnosis." Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked over to her, towering over her small, shaking form, consciously intimidating her. "I'm going to put you under and then you'll tell me without remembering it."

Kagome nodded as though he needed her consent to continue.

He could tell she was expecting him to pull out a fucking pocket watch or some shit and he smiled, his first real smile in years. The girl smiled back, more as a reaction than anything else, chapped and bleeding lips still trembling, tears still streaming. For a while now, he'd been planning on hypnotizing her. The right moment just never seemed to arrive. Usually he was flooded with patients and he filled his otherwise painfully empty days with appointments. Kagome always followed up her sessions with shopping trips and parties, of course accompanied by her frenemies, but since she had already done so today and was feeling rejected, it would be a few days before she scheduled anything else. No one would miss her for a while. God knows her parents wouldn't fucking call for at least a month, wondering why she hadn't been spending money. She'd be out of their reach by then.

Inuyasha leaned back over his desk and tapped his pen three times against the yellow pad. He snapped his fingers.

"Go to sleep, Kagome."

Immediately, her body relaxed. The tears vanished. Her pretty gray eyes remained open, though they now had a glassy, blank look to them.

"Do you remember who I am?"

She shook her head slowly.

Another smile. "Good. Now, tell me what scares you the most."

Her head lolled to the side. "People." The "P" sound was soft while the "L" was dragged out.

"Where are you safe?"

"Mr. Taisho."

"Very good." Most of this had been communicated and reinforced back and forth between them through body language and word choice over their sessions, though even an idiot would have been able to tell being around people scared her and that she constantly sought approval from even the most insignificant in the world. That made everything so much easier. "Why don't you tell him what's bothering you?"

Kagome's eyes began to tear up again and one single shimmering pearl ran down her smooth cheek. He followed its path with his eyes, wishing he could with his tongue. "Already hates me. Can't let him know."

That was a puzzler. "Can you tell me?"

The stubborn bitch shook her head.

"Show me," he growled. "Right now, Kagome. That's an order."

In one smooth movement, Kagome Higurashi was on her knees on his office floor, arms wrapped around his legs while her cheek caressed the bulge he had become accustomed to hiding from her. Inuyasha jerked but stayed in place, curious to see how this would play out. Turning to face his crotch, she pressed kisses all up and down his zipper before grasping it with her teeth and dragging it down, so slow he almost yelled at her to use her hands and would have if the visual wasn't so fucking hot. Her soft, slender fingers removed him from his boxers and dragged both the underwear and his trousers down. Almost as slowly as the dreams he'd had of this exact thing, she licked the tip of his cock, tongue swirling around the mushroom head before gathering the drips of pre-cum from his slit, licking her pouty, bee-stung lips. Fuck, he was going to cum all over her face if he didn't get a hold of himself.

Before he realized it, his hands were lost in her wild mane of hair, caressing her scalp. Without looking at him, Kagome licked and sucked her way down his cock, delicately, elegantly, like a cat already full of cream. When she took his balls into her mouth, moaning around him as she softly sucked, hand pumping his shaft, he lost it. It had been so long since he was last with a woman, and he had wanted her to the point of insanity. His patient released his sack and aimed his cock at her face and open mouth, catching most but not all of it before swallowing.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered meekly.

His stomach sank. Oh. _Oh_.

"Kagome, look at me," he said, for the first time speaking gently. He wiped his cum off her face, more caressing her than cleaning her. "I'm not Onigumo."

Her only response was to suck his fingers, ridding them of the sticky substance. To his shame, he felt himself get hard again. Just part of the curse of being a half-demon. Almost unending sexual arousal when attracted to someone. Fuck.

Ultimately, he didn't stand a chance resisting his patient. Continuing to reenact the things that had made her seek him out in the first place, she got off of her bruised knees and bent over his desk, legs wide apart. Achingly slowly, she lifted her white sundress, baring herself to him. Of course she wore no underwear. She probably hadn't in years, not since whenever her "Daddy" took it into his head to fuck her and program her and ruin her.

Maybe the key to her happiness was the key to his?

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho, the same Mr. Taisho you come see every week. Call me Inuyasha," he said, draping his form over hers and embracing her. "From now on, your 'Daddy' is dead. Better yet, he never existed. You're mine now. You're mine forever."

"Yes, Inuyasha." Her voice was mellow and he convinced himself she sounded better already. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Please fuck me."

She didn't have to ask. He was burying his face in her hair, breathing her in, whining as he slipped his cock between her thighs and slid his length along her pussy. His clawed hands were suddenly clumsy, fumbling with the tie that laced up the bodice of her dress. Eagerly, he cupped and weighed her heavy breasts, feeling like a virgin boy all over again. The girl didn't seem to mind his sweaty palms, sighing and putting her hands on his, her touch tender. He nearly wept. All Kagome really needed was love, and he was lacking the same cure. Together, they could heal. And little by little he'd bring her out of hypnosis, introducing her in pieces to her new and stable life by his side.

"Wanna see your face when I'm inside you."

Kagome turned lackadaisically, as though slumbering. Inuyasha kissed her, feeling like a prince in a fairy tale, his desire for her mouth satisfied only after his cock was weeping once again. Her breasts were perfect and he rubbed his face on them, dragged his tongue along their every inch. His patient's mouth was open and continuously releasing soft cries, like she was dreaming of their encounter, unaware of its reality. Inuyasha sucked her nipples as he parted her pussy lips, running the knuckle of his index finger over her rock hard little clit.

It was only when he had plunged into her surprisingly tight cunt that it occurred to him: Kagome had a fertile, functioning body. He knew what drugs she took and none of them were birth control. No IUD, no shot, no nothing. She'd either been using condoms or barebacking it, and luckily he didn't smell any disease to ruin his plans. The realization that he had a young, [quasi]willing, ripe and waiting woman underneath him had him pulling her down by the hold he had on her tits, thrusting further inside at the same time, just barely hitting her cervix. Kagome bit her lip hard and shuddered. Her first orgasm in her new life. Groaning at the new gush of hot wetness, he attempted to control himself but she only made it worse, rocking her hips up, bringing her own hands to her breasts. Inuyasha fucked her like the crazed, wild demon he was, snarling and grinding his teeth, the wet sound of their sex filling his office and probably his empty waiting room as well. The two of them played with her tits, pulling and pinching at her rosy red nipples.

"I'm gonna cum inside you, Kagome," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You know what that means? It means you can never leave. You're coming home with me and you're going to be the woman you were meant to be, live the life you were supposed to have. You're gonna be happy and you're never gonna see your fuckin' friends and family unless I'm with you. You're fucking _mine_. You are mine to fuck like this, mine to take, mine to keep."

Kagome reached out and held him to her, hugging him and smoothing her hands against the strong muscled planes of his back.

"I like babies," she said pleasantly, voice sounding like she was almost awake, pushing away the cobwebs of dreams, of her old life. "Will we have babies?"

"All you want." He grabbed her by the back of her knees and drove into her harder, the new angle combined with his promise making her shriek girlishly with another orgasm.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I love you, Inuyasha."

The words undid him and he spilled everything he had into her waiting womb. "I've always loved you, Kagome," he panted, resting his brow against hers, looking into her glassy doll-like eyes. "Let's go home."


	4. Bad Blood

**Note: Alrighty, so this was mostly written years ago and I forgot about it but then I remembered and TADA! Here we are. I had a TON of stuff to do with school and all that but now I'm going to try and write more. I've been flooded with ideas for one-shots, though, and I'm attempting to resist those temptations and try to finish Highway to Hell and Forget the Storm (both of which have the next chapter ready to go but for some editing). Chapter 4 of Thy Thralldom Come was finished, but then I decided to totally rewrite it to move the plot along faster, soooo yeah. Sorry. Enjoy the porn.**

Inuyasha Taisho was in love with his daughter, a strong, undeniable love he expressed in every way possible.

Was it sinful?

Yes, terribly so. But not a single man who laid eyes on his little Kagome could blame him. And it's not like he was ever expected to be a decent person…

Born a half-demon in the slums, he had never known his father. According to his mother, who lived off a combination of government handouts, charity, and whatever man wandered into her life, he had been a very powerful demon who had pissed off the wrong people. Eventually, Inuyasha figured out his dad was just another gangbanger, maybe a little more successful than most, and his mom was just another stereotypical girl rebelling against her parents. She was a slut who got knocked up, her boyfriend got shot in a drive-by, and it was too late to get an abortion and run crying back to her parents. That was life. She found comfort in booze and boyfriends who looked like her dead love, while he learned that he was the only one who cared about his wellbeing and his future was solely his responsibility. No one would help him get to where he wanted to be, not his mother who cried whenever she looked at him or any of her boyfriends who would beat him if they saw him.

Inuyasha clawed his way up the ladder of the criminal underworld, smarter than his once legendary father and more ruthless. He went from a petty thief to a drug dealer to a hit man to the biggest boss in the city in just under a decade. To solidify his position, he married the daughter of his biggest rival, successfully avoiding a war that would end up only serving the interests of the police, since both sides were more or less evenly matched. He'd thought Kikyo was the most beautiful woman on earth, for once believing that maybe there was some good force that occasionally intervened in the lives of earth's inhabitants, but then came the wedding night, the first time they'd ever been alone together. They'd never even had a single conversation before. Kikyo did not refuse his touch, but she refused to touch him, talk to him, and even look at him. The beautiful woman cringed away from his every movement, like she expected him to hurt her.

Soon, the reason why became clear. Only on his human nights did she not shudder in disgust, instead just lying there staring at the ceiling.

Who would want a woman like that?

A few weeks after the wedding, he was once again a regular at the most expensive "night clubs" the city had to offer. The women there were trained not to show their fear of him, whether it be fear inspired by his appearance or reputation. They did whatever he wanted, every dirty thing, no questions or complaining. Some were knock-outs, some weren't, but none of them were beautiful. Inuyasha contented himself with the pleasure they gave him, intense but fleeting.

The greatest surprise of his life put a stop to all that.

Kagome was born. He knew right away she wasn't his. It didn't even take a demonic sense of smell to figure that out. He had eyes, and he also hadn't had sex with his wife for five months before she had defiantly announced to him that she was three months pregnant. Perhaps Kikyo had thought he'd give her a divorce, just like that. According to her guards, she had recently been spending quite a bit of time with a young medical student named Suikotsu. They had met at a bookstore and it took off from there. Unfortunately for Kikyo, her husband wasn't the only one who kept an eye on her. Her father noticed the rather large amount of attention she showered on her "friend" and Suikotsu disappeared the night Kagome was brought into the world.

Kikyo had been heartbroken once she heard the news. She refused to nurse Kagome, perhaps a little superstitious and blaming the child for her lover's death, so Inuyasha hired a wet nurse, not liking the idea of formula. He hadn't intended to even see the child until Kikyo brought her home, but when one of her guards called him and told him how bad things were, he went, just to tell Kikyo to get her shit together. The little baby that was Kagome was so tiny, much tinier than he thought babies were, like a doll. When she burbled and a sweet little smile spread across her face in her sleep, Inuyasha's heart that he didn't even know he had melted. She was rejected by her mother and her father was dead. Only he was able to understand her, to take care of her. They were the same. In that moment, he began living for Kagome instead of himself.

Realizing she was really and truly stuck with Inuyasha, Kikyo began to drink herself into an early grave. Her husband barely noticed. Kagome was everything.

Maybe he spoiled his "daughter", but he couldn't help it. Inuyasha could never say no to those big brown eyes and pouting pink lips. And she couldn't deny him, either. He controlled her world.

In the beginning, she resisted his advances. Kagome was shocked and disgusted. She called him a monster. She turned her face away from every kiss, ran from him when he touched her soft skin. But there was nowhere in the world she could go to get away from him. Not as long as he wanted her, and he would always want her. In high school, she had boyfriends, even after he explicitly told her she couldn't. His girl was a rebel, and she wasn't the least bit shy about rubbing it in his face, but after he turned Hojo into a quadriplegic and killed Kōga, she got the picture and came to him for the first time that night, confirming her pussy was his alone. He would be her first and her last. Sometimes he wondered why she never even tried to leave home, to really run. Maybe she recognized the futility of it, but maybe she secretly enjoyed his attentions. He knew her body did.

Now a senior in college, Kagome was a bitchy little spoiled princess. Inuyasha knew it. It was all his fault. He gave her everything and told everyone on the home staff she was their boss. It wasn't like he even needed to say it. Though he was the one really in charge of everything, she held his heart and he did what he could to please her, satisfying even the most ridiculous of whims. It was the least he could do, after all.

She was sweet to him now, mostly. He knew it was only because he gave her things, but he didn't care. As long as she made him feel the way she did, the truth didn't matter. Kagome was, for all intents and purposes, his, and he was the happiest man alive.

One of the longest business trips he'd ever taken had finally come to a close. Deals were made, fortunes were secured or enhanced, and men were dead. He still stood strong, at the top. Even though it was late, he went straight to Kagome's bedroom, heart beating in anticipation. He hadn't seen her in a month. Would she be there? Was she behaving?

He needn't have worried.

Kagome lay spread out in that same canopied bed she'd had all her life, the same one where he'd used to read her stories warning her of bad men, the same one where he'd taken her virginity after a high school dance with one hand over her mouth and the other playing with her clit, the same one where she'd cried over Hojo and Kōga while he comforted her with kisses. It was covered in stuffed animals of all kinds and they surrounded her, a mute audience to their illicit love. She was awake, on top of her pristine white covers, wearing pearl-white negligee, hands running up and down her body, knowingly enticing him while readying herself. He'd been away so long that he wouldn't have much patience for foreplay. They'd been through this before.

"You waited up for me," he murmured. His mouth went dry as she undid the strings, revealing her body to him once again.

"I missed you," she whispered back, arching into his hand that familiarly teased her breast. He moaned at her words. They were lies, everything sweet she said was a precious and beautiful lie, but he always felt a thrill go through him when she said something like that.

When she was just a little thing and had been invited to her first boy-girl party and he hadn't let her go, she'd thrown a tantrum and said she hated him, among other things. Inuyasha didn't let her go outside again until she was sweet to him, and since she was stubborn it took the rest of the school year. She'd learned to lie to him before she'd even learned to swim.

He kissed her. "I brought you back a present." Taking it out of the black box, he placed the ring on her chest. Pink sapphires and diamonds. There were matching earrings and a necklace, but he was saving them for after.

Kagome picked it up and examined it while he laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat, smelling her skin.

"You love me, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." He kissed her breasts over and over. He would never deny it.

She sighed. "That's what I thought."

Kagome kissed his forehead and he began to suck her nipple, feeling content. He'd been angry and on edge from the moment he'd left her, but now that he was back here, back home with her, it was like one long dull dream. She tasted better than he remembered and it wasn't long before he was inside her. Kagome grunted in discomfort. At least she didn't turn her face away when he kissed her. His girl wasn't like the others. No matter what he had done, she had never once feared him. Because of that, though, it had taken her that much longer to obey. After a little while, her body warmed to him, seeking the pleasure only he gave her, and her hips met his thrust for thrust. Her face was flushed, lips parted as she thrashed and arched her back, hushed cries and moans breathed into his ears. Not able to help himself, he kissed her again, over and over and over.

Her lips trembled and he knew she was crying. Even after so long, sometimes she still did that. Tonight, he'd try to pretend it was because she was happy at being reunited. Kissing the tears away as gently as he could, he brought his lips to her mouth and shared the flavor of her sorrow with her. It took her a little while before she remembered to kiss back. He didn't last long after that, and quickly brought a hand down to where they were joined, hurriedly rubbing her until she came around him, bathing his cock in the proof of her pleasure.

He didn't pull out. He never did, always staying inside her until he fell out, his head pillowed on her breasts, her arms wound around him.

Kagome's hand was up, admiring the ring, the way the moonlight glinted off the jewels.

Idly, he began to play with her nipples, not wanting to see her face when he asked her his question. "Do you hate me?"

"No." Her voice was neutral. Bland.

"Do you love me?"

She yanked on his ear. "Stop asking those things. You're ruining tonight."

He scowled at her, about to reply, when a sound had him rushing to his feet. There was no time to put on clothes, no time to do anything other than switch his mind into fighting mode in order to protect Kagome. Just when he got in position, the door was gunned down by a spray of bullets. His gun was somewhere in the pile of clothes he'd discarded. Inuyasha laughed, wondering where these humans had gotten their information. Didn't they know that wouldn't do shit? Glancing back at Kagome to make sure she was unhurt, he leapt forward, blades of light springing from his claws. In under a minute, they were dead. A combination of classic moves: underestimating a half-demon and catching a man at his most vulnerable. But he hadn't gotten to where he was for nothing.

"You okay?" he asked her. He had a lot of things to do, but she was his first priority.

Her face was pale, eyes wide. She hadn't even covered herself with the sheet and her breasts were still glistening with his saliva.

"Bullets," she said, voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her. "You're covered in—in—"

Inuyasha looked down and saw she was right. He was wounded. He shrugged. "Better me than you." Going over to his pants where they lay crumpled on her pink carpet, he took his phone out. "Myoga? Bring the guys. I need some clean-up done at the house, in Kagome's room this time. And call everyone on security duty tonight. Tell them to leave their posts and come straight to her room."

Sighing, he sat down next to her on the bed and began to dig the bullets out, his claws being good tools but also cutting him up more. No reason to wake up his doctor at this hour. He'd had worse.

"D-do you want me to…?"

"It's okay. I got it."

Kagome's hands reached out to him, stopping just short of making contact. Unsure of what to do, she sat back down and picked up her nightgown.

"Don't get dressed yet," he said.

Obedient, she wrapped herself in the sheet instead.

His security team gathered in the next couple minutes, all of them trying not to look at their employer and his daughter in her bed, both of them obviously unclothed. It was an open secret that he and Kagome were lovers, but the staff never talked about it, not even among themselves. People who talked about it didn't last long. They didn't live long, either.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and stood, unashamed of his nudity. Looking each one of his security staff in the eye, he tried to silently communicate how disappointed he was in all of them. True, he didn't have to bring them all to Kagome's room, but there was a lesson to be learned here. He had been gone a long time, after all, and maybe she had forgotten some key things.

With a few muttered words and a flash of light, his security team collapsed to the floor dead, their throats slit.

Kagome was trembling, one hand covering her mouth. He went back to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at him, still not afraid to meet his eyes, passing his test. "You're bleeding."

"It'll stop soon enough."

"Who were those men?" Her voice began to shake, and her eyes filled with tears. "They— They wanted to kill you, and I—"

The girl didn't know exactly what he did for a living, but he was pretty sure she knew it wasn't legal. If she didn't know before, she certainly did now.

"It doesn't matter," he murmured, enveloping her in his arms, appreciating the opportunity to soothe her. "They're gone now. And you're safe. I'll always protect you."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Inuyasha was stunned. He'd never indulged himself to that extent. But oh, those eyes and those lips.

"Sure."

It was awkward, sort of, to be in bed with her and not be fucking her. He had planned on taking her again and again tonight, but with Kagome trembling in his arms, just a hair away from bursting into tears, he restrained himself. Kissing her forehead, he found himself wondering if this was more a paternal act or one of a lover. Hell, he was long past caring.

Sleeping beside Kagome was a dream. All night they were tangled together in one long embrace no less intimate than the sex they had. It was so thrilling he could barely sleep. The next morning, he was afraid that she'd come to her senses and push him away with her coldness again, but she didn't, instead cuddling up to him.

"Do I have to go to class today?" Kagome whispered, lacing her fingers through his.

Slowly, he shook his head. "Not if you're still shaken up."

"Please stay with me. Don't go to work today."

Nuzzling into him, she gave his chest a kiss and then promptly fell back asleep, her breathing warm and soft. Inuyasha was afraid to move. What was going on? After years of struggling just to have her accept his attentions, now she was asking him to stay, taking the initiative and kissing him. Was the key to her affection all along just traumatizing her like that, having him play the hero? He wanted to bring the dead men back just to thank them.

Unfortunately, he still had a wife. After a few amazing days and nights of Kagome insisting he stay with her, he went back to the room he shared with Kikyo. Like a 1960s sitcom, they had two separate beds and had since Kikyo's pregnancy. He didn't know exactly why he bothered with this one façade of a normal marriage, but whatever it was, he guessed she felt the same way since she never tried anything different. It was hard going to sleep back in his cold bed. Kikyo was passed out, an empty bottle of wine and a bottle of prescription pills on her nightstand. Mimicking her breathing, he soon found himself drifting off.

"I missed you."

The whisper in his ear jerked him awake. Confused, he looked to see Kagome straddling his chest, naked. Her silky robe was on the floor. Wondering if this was some sort of crazy dream, he flinched when Kikyo snored once and turned over, mumbling something before her steady deep breathing returned. There was no fucking way he'd dream something as normal as that. Which meant Kagome was actually here, actually with him. The rush of joy he felt heated his face.

"What are you—"

The slam of her lips down on his interrupted him. "Never leave me again, Inuyasha."

He opened his mouth to respond only to end up moaning into her pussy as she sat on his face. Kagome released a small cry as his tongue automatically went to work. Fuck, this was so wrong. Did she not care about her mother in the bed next to them? Kikyo could wake up at any moment. He was certain that she was the only one in the house who didn't know about him and Kagome. Whether his father-in-law knew or not, he wasn't sure, but if Kikyo freaked out and made a whole thing about it, then he was certain everything would be ruined.

Even so, he sucked her hard clit and tongued her cunt furiously, his rough hands gripping her soft pale thighs as she gyrated on top of him, panting his name. One of his hands ventured up to tweak her nipple and she came just like that. He marveled at this new Kagome. It had never been so easy before. Recovering, she slipped into bed beside him and kissed him again, sucking her pussy juice off his tongue and lips. Her fingers found his hard cock and she stroked him, teasing him with delicate touches. Kikyo shifted and kicked a leg out of the blanket. Suddenly realizing what was happening, he put his hand on his daughter's and made her stop.

"Kagome, we can't, she's right over there!" he whispered, feeling angry at her for even starting this and at himself for interrupting it.

She just smiled and leaned over, flicking her tongue against his nipple and giving it a small bite, palm massaging his muscled chest.

"Who cares? She's just an old drunk. Even if she does wake up, she won't remember anything." Her hand began to move again, slowly, and his own grip faltered, his hand betraying him and going to play with her breast. She was touching him exactly how he liked it. It was so much better knowing it was the only way she knew how to touch a man. "Besides, I want you. It's not fair that you come to me whenever you want me and I don't get to do the same thing."

His mouth fell open in a gasp as her head disappeared beneath the sheets. Kagome wanted him. _Him_. She had never really, truly wanted him before. Sure, she'd enjoyed their times together physically, he'd made sure of that. But it was always unwillingly, and he knew she was disgusted with herself. While she'd never tried to hurt herself or put herself in danger, there were times a blank look came into her eyes and nothing he could do would call her back, and then she'd act like nothing had happened. It never lasted for more than a few minutes, but those few minutes had him frantic and promising her the world, promising her anything, if she'd only be normal again. But it counted for little since they both knew he'd never give her the only thing she really wanted: her freedom. Because of that, long ago Inuyasha swore that he'd make her cage more beautiful than anything else the world had to offer her.

The half-demon figured he owed her. If she wanted this, then he'd give it to her, just like everything else in his power to give her. Rolling down the sheet so he could watch her work on him, he fisted her hair in his hand and forced her to look at him. He needed to see her eyes. Instead of crying or retreating to someplace inside, her eyes were bright and alive, lit with lust. There was a certain madness to her gaze now that had he been in his right mind would have had him concerned, but at the moment it had him answering her and slamming himself into her throat, not able to hold back and go easy. Fuck it all, but he liked it when she choked and her throat closed on him. Instead of reacting how she normally did and attempting to push away, she forced him inside even more, moaning and sucking him deeper, her tongue working harder. That surprised him into an orgasm and he shot his cum down her throat, breathing hard as he watched her swallow it all down, licking his cock clean, taking her time like she was enjoying his eyes on her.

Kagome wasn't broken anymore, but she sure as hell wasn't fixed.

Inuyasha didn't think she'd want to do anything more, but when she kissed him, it was with a lustful passion he was only too happy to return, not caring that her mouth tasted of his cum. Taking control, he pressed her onto her back and settled between her legs. Suddenly it hit him that this would be the first time he'd fucked her in his bed. A groan escaped him and he sucked at her neck. Someday…

The girl arched into him, fingers tangling in his hair.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered. He knew it wasn't because she was afraid of being overheard, just that it was something for his ears only, something intimate. "Make me feel how much you love me. And don't you dare be gentle. I want all you have to give me." Her hips bucked into him and he twitched against her, his cock abruptly hard and throbbing at her words, aching to be inside her.

His heart was singing. Giving in to her demands had never been so easy. With a blissful sigh he didn't even think to try and hold in, he thrust inside her. Grabbing her behind the knees, he pushed her legs to her chest. Kagome accepted his treatment without protest, her lips parting and her eyes filling with intense emotion. Unable to help himself he covered her mouth with his, his pace sensual and slow. Writhing beneath him, she clutched him closer. The half-demon could hardly believe this was happening. He had never been so happy. He pumped into her in time with his heartbeat, and soon he was fucking her wildly, making her cry out and hit the headboard with every thrust, the bed shaking. They were making such a racket that he was honestly surprised Kikyo hadn't yet been disturbed from her sleep.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream her climax, but before she could do so, he slammed his own lips down on hers, swallowing her cries. The girl wrapped her legs around him, her heels on his hips and pressing him deeper inside her, if he could possibly get any deeper than he was now. The enthusiasm she'd shown had had him on the verge sooner than ever before and then he was cumming, emptying himself inside her. Her breathing heavy, Kagome embraced him, pressing her cheek to his.

"I know I can't sleep here, but don't tell me to leave just yet."

His heart ached. Wanting to please her, he kissed her over and over again, all over her pretty face. "I wouldn't ever tell you to leave if I could help it. You know that."

She sighed and nodded against him. "I've always known."

Despite himself, he started to drift off. She was just so soft and warm and smelled so good that it was hard to resist falling asleep in her arms.

"What brought this change on?" he asked somewhat hesitantly. A part of him was afraid that by acknowledging it, she'd change back to how she'd been before. He didn't know if he could live like that again now that he'd had her like this.

Kagome wriggled against him, uncomfortable, and he shifted so that it was her pressed against his chest. She stayed quiet for a long time. Just when he started to think she wasn't going to answer at all, she said, "I always loved you. I think I hated you as much as I loved you. And then you made me want you and the love changed. I'm not blind. You're handsome. And you know what you're doing when you touch me. I felt so many things for you so much that it overwhelmed me and made me numb." Her voice was sad, but then she smiled against his chest. "But then you showed me the real you. I didn't think you loved me that much. I thought you were mostly just using me. But you put yourself through all that pain, took so many bullets, and killed all those men just so I wouldn't have a scratch on me."

Inuyasha stroked her hair, slightly disturbed by the excitement in her voice. For now, he decided to ignore it. "I never once used you, Kagome. I've loved you all your life. We have more in common than you know, and I couldn't help but love you. And then you grew up, and I couldn't help but take you." He paused and decided to reveal something he never thought he'd ever tell her. "I haven't had a woman other than you since our first time."

She didn't say anything after that, only allowed herself to be held. Kagome fell asleep quickly. With a glance to make sure Kikyo was still asleep, he carried the girl back to her room. Her naked body was perfect in the moonlight and he savored the sight of her, running his hands over her. A trembling in his soul made him feel lightheaded. She was his. Kagome was really his now. Never again would he be forced to tie her up or gag her to prevent her from running or making noise. Never again would he have to worry about her trying to elope with some idiot kid. For better or for worse, she was his.

When he got back to his room, he grabbed her robe from the floor and carefully laid it beside him in bed like it was the real Kagome. He fell asleep pressing it to his face, inhaling her sweet scent.

After that night, Kagome became clingy. Maybe other guys would have hated it, but after being devoted to her for so long and giving up hope she'd ever feel the same, Inuyasha loved it. He drew the line at taking her to work with him, though. There was no way she was skipping class. She'd wanted an education and she was going to get it. Plus, he wanted to keep her as far away from the company's illegal dealings as much as possible. He wasn't sure what she planned to do after college, but he had some plans of his own if she'd listen.

About a month after that night, he and Kagome were fooling around in his car. He'd come to pick her up after her last class and they'd ended up in a random parking lot. It had become an increasingly common occurrence. Right now, she was kneeling over his lap, jerking his cock as he fingered her wet slit. She was topless and he was alternating between nipples, sucking hard enough to bruise.

"I'm scared of Kikyo," she said suddenly.

Shocked, he stopped his fingers and pulled his mouth from her breast. "Why?" He didn't often do more than exchange nods with his wife and hadn't heard of anything from her.

Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "I maybe ran out of birth control and just stopped taking them…"

Frozen, he asked, "For how long?"

"Since the first time I was in your bed."

Inuyasha felt faint. He'd never used condoms with Kagome, not even when he took her virginity. Instead, he'd just given her the morning after pill, which she took without complaint. He'd pulled out and taken her anally until the end of the mandatory month for the pill to really start working.

"Wait, what does this have to do with Kikyo?" He had so many other questions, but didn't know where to start or how to phrase them without upsetting her.

She wrinkled her nose. "She's a disgusting drunk. I don't like having her in the house. And what if I'm pregnant? I don't want her around our baby and I don't want her asking questions."

Inuyasha sighed and tried to calm his racing heart. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

Kagome kissed him, taking his breath away. "I'd feel safe if she wasn't around anymore."

"There's no way I can divorce her. Not without severe repercussions from your grandfather." Divorcing her would also mean no easy access to Kagome, and he could never allow that to happen.

The girl pouted and her eyes began to tear up. "I don't care! I just want her gone. I want her dead, Inuyasha."

He was stunned. How could his sweet girl say something like that? Cradling her against him, he kissed her forehead. "I know how you feel, Kagome. Trust me, I do. Like I said, we have more in common than you know. But you can't talk about your mother like that. Don't even think about things like that. It only hurts you."

Kagome burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I just trust you. I feel safe around only you, Inuyasha, and I feel like I can tell you anything, no matter what. You must hate me now."

Feeling touched, he shook his head and kissed her, drying her tears with his thumbs.

"I can't kill her, Kagome," he whispered. "If it makes you feel any better, she's been killing herself."

A strange harshness was in her eyes. "But how long will it take?"

Unwilling to continue the conversation, he went back to sucking her nipples. There was no way she could be pregnant, he told himself. She just couldn't be. Soon the only thing she could remember to say was his name and things were good again.

Until the next day. When he went to pick her up as had become their routine, she stopped him from doing anything more than touching her over her clothes, not saying anything. After a few miles of this, he became frustrated and forced both his hands to stay on the wheel.

"What the fuck's the matter?" he said sharply, hating himself when she winced.

Now that they had something close to a real relationship, he could no longer force her to do things like he used to. He was too afraid he'd lose that part of her that loved him and wanted him. The part that needed him like he needed her.

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. I'm afraid. I'm scared Kikyo will find out. She's been saying things, hinting that we spend too much time together. So maybe we should just put things on hold for a little bit. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha wanted to take her over his knee and spank her like he used to, only now she'd know he was getting something out of it. He wanted to pull over to the side of the road and fuck her from behind. He wanted to eat her out until she screamed and begged him to stop. But more than any of that, he wanted her to love him. Fuck, he was angry as hell and hornier than ever, but he knew he wasn't able to find real satisfaction with any other woman and didn't even want to try.

This went on for a month.

In some ways, it was good that they'd taken a break from sex. They spent even more time together, but out in the common areas of the house. They'd cook together, her teaching him and the both of them laughing at his burned failures. They watched movies together and Kagome would secretly hold his hand, making him blush like an idiot. Fuck, they even did puzzles together. Gods, he was whipped. Everything would have been so perfect if they'd only been fucking each other. Sometimes, Kagome would build him up, sucking his cock like she was starving for cum, bringing him to the brink before stopping abruptly and saying she'd heard a noise or something like that. It was insane. Whenever she pulled that shit, it left him fuming, but he loved her too much to ever hurt her. And when she cried and apologized and told him how much she missed feeling him inside her, there was no way he could stay mad for long. But then she'd look at him from beneath her lashes and whisper all the dirty things they could do if Kikyo wasn't around anymore.

It was almost enough for him to arrange for his wife to have an "accident", but something in him balked at the idea of taking Kagome's mother away from her, even if she'd never been much of a mother and their daughter wanted her dead. What if he did it and she realized that wasn't what she really wanted and she couldn't look at him anymore, couldn't be with him? There were too many what ifs for him to give her what she wanted.

One day, the legitimate side of his business gave him some problems and he had to cancel on Kagome, sending her a car to take her home. It was hours after dark before he was able to make it out of the office. His head was killing him and he was mentally exhausted. All that was washed away when he entered the front door and saw Kagome sprawled out on the rug, crying quietly and curled in on herself. Rushing over to her, his nose burned with the scent of her blood. Chest aching like he was having a heart attack, he carefully pulled her to him and inspected her. Her beautiful lower lip swollen and bloodied. A precious eye blackened. Worst of all, shallow stab wounds on her arms and ribs.

Inuyasha began to shake. Tears wet his face. "Fuck, Kagome, who did this? Was it a group of people like before, or just one man, or—"

Kagome just seemed to realize he was there. "I-Inuyasha? Thank the gods." A big sob escaped her and she clung to him. "It was Kikyo. She was screaming and calling me a whore and then she said I stole her pills to sell to my friends. She broke one of her empty bottles and stabbed me with it. I-I tried to call, tried to get you, but it hurt to move and she told all the help to leave."

He was shaking with rage. Unable to control it, he could feel his demonic blood taking over. It had been years since the last time this had happened, and never before when he wasn't severely wounded. This was what had made him so feared among those in the city's criminal underworld. This violent unpredictability. Without stopping to think, no longer able to do so, he set Kagome down as gently as he possibly could and followed his nose to where Kikyo's scent led him. There was his wife in their bathroom, passed out in a puddle of her own vomit, one hand clutching an empty bottle of pills and the other a bloody broken wine bottle.

Inuyasha wanted his bare claws to be the instruments that tore her apart. Snarling, he brought them down and raked them down her back, exposing the white bone of her spine. Kikyo didn't move at all. Dimly, he registered the coldness of her flesh, how her blood didn't spurt but instead barely oozed, the blue tint to her pale flesh. She was already dead. But the transformed Inuyasha didn't care. He still wanted vengeance for what she'd done to their daughter. He continued to tear her apart until she was just another puddle on the floor.

Hours later, still in the rage though mostly present, he went back to where he'd left Kagome. She was sitting up, now, though still on the floor, and not crying. In fact, she was beaming. Beckoning him to her, she didn't seem at all put off by his different features, threading her fingers through his without fear of his longer, deadlier claws. Her lips ghosted over his own and her tongue played with his jagged, longer fangs. Whimpering, still more beast than man, he shredded her already ruined clothes off her body, careful not to nick her. Kagome moaned as he ran his bloody hands down her body, his palms leaving vivid red streaks on her breasts. His tongue followed the trails and sucked the blood off her skin.

"Oh, you love me so much, Inuyasha, so much" she sighed, holding his wrists and licking the remnants of her mother's blood off of them. "You're so strong and good, protecting me."

Kagome undid his pants and tugged his hard cock out, guiding him inside her. He fucked her harder than ever, helped by the extra strength his transformed self possessed, driving her into the ground. The rational part of his mind that had been tucked away and merely observing thought that if she hadn't been pregnant before, she would certainly get pregnant after this, what with how deep he was going and the unreal amount of cum he could feel boiling inside him ready to coat her tunnel. The rational part took control and he nearly cried at how good it was, at how much he'd missed being inside her, wondering why he hadn't killed Kikyo before if it could feel this good with her. Noticing his change back, Kagome grabbed his face and kissed him wildly, her hips coming up to meet him faster and faster. It was too much after being celibate for a month and he spilled inside her, roaring as he came, pouring life into her womb.

Panting, he held her tight, his mind fuzzy. Kagome was smiling, though. That was good, right? Her smile was as sunny as the ones she'd given him when she was little and they were happy without any complicated feelings. Rubbing his ears, she kissed both corners of his mouth.

"I called Grandfather already and told her about what Kikyo did to me and how you reacted. All he cared about was that there were no witnesses and we kept it quiet."

His eyes were on the wounds she bore. Now that he was seeing them up close with no bloody clothing in the way, they were hardly more than scratches and seemed self-inflicted. Surely a broken bottle wielded by a deranged woman would have done more damage.

Hesitant, he asked, "Kagome, was Kikyo… Did she really hurt you?"

Her face went dark and this new look scared him more than the blank one she'd had in days past. "We all do what we have to do, Inuyasha. You had to have me and now I had to have you."

He couldn't think of anything to say to that.

After a while, she smiled again and acted like nothing happened. "Grandfather always knew that I'm not your real daughter. He says it made him like you even more for raising me like I was. I told him I was in love with you, and I don't think he'd freak out if we got married. He might even insist on it to keep the ties."

Inuyasha was so exhausted. There were too many things going on. All he'd ever wanted was something simple: to love Kagome and to be loved by her. He had that now. It was what he'd concentrate on.

He attempted a smile. "This isn't the way I thought happy endings come about."

She laughed and it was music. "It's not an ending, Inuyasha."

He kissed her.


End file.
